Shirogane/Abilities
Techniques/Magic Normal/Poison Attacks Offenseive: ''' '''Poison Whip: Similar to Sesshoumaru's own poison whip technique her arms are encased in poison and extend to a greater length to be used as weapons and as an extension of herself. (Can turn the ends of the whips into hands to grab the enemy easier as well) Acid Rain: 'Similar to "Acid Barrage" only instead of one giant sphere of poison Illu summons hundreds if not thousands of small spheres that fall at a much faster rate then "Acid Barrage" and corrodes whatever they touch much quicker as well '''Fiends of Miasma: '''A stronger version of "Beasts of Miasma" instead of creating normal animals from poison she can go as fara s to create dinosaurs, towering golems, ogres.... ''Poison Molding': Creates a variety of weapons out of poison liquid (Sword, bows, staffs, chain and sickle..etc..) Acid Slingshot: a corrosive liquid drips from her hands, she swings her hand back launches pellets of acids. Birds of Prey: Creates doubles of herself while in flight and attacks her opponent(s) through the air at breakneck speed, each copy can use a different element through illusions. Venom Bolt: a dark purple lightning bolt is summoned to strike viciously (she can also call more then one) Sludge Wave: A huge wave of poison sludge that completely drenches the area in sludge Defensive: Poison Clone: '''Can create duplicates of herself with poison muck, when the clones are destroyed they cover the person in the gunk as the poison seeps in through the skin as soon as it makes contact Noxious Swamp: Slamming her hands on the ground the earth seems to degrade into a murky pool of poison bubbling, she can control the size making it cover a large area or small enough for one person to be stuck. The poison is thick like mud and the more someone struggles the harder it is for them to get out. Venom Barricade: Summons out large amounts of poison (mist or goo ) can can creat a barricade to protect herself and friends or to surround an opponent, she can also use the poison of the barrier to attack outside or insde the barricade '''Venom Body: '''She can turn certain parts of her body to liquid poison making her avoid/immune to physical attacks '''Miasma Mist: Breaths out a thin dark purple mist that can cover an area hiding her and slowly poisons her enemies since she's immune Illusion Attacks Generally she can create illusion to disguise herself or make her blend in with the surroundings, she can also casts small quick illusions as a minor distraction. After the Eclipse Tournament she trained and developed more techniques. *Illusionary Combat: using light she can distort and create an illusion of herself being attacked and become unpredictable on where the actual user is allowing for more surprise attacks (ex. after image disappearing once attack,) *Alter her own appearance to disappear into the crowd instead of just blending into the background *Grand Garden: creates a large scale forest and can mess with another person's senses by the use of petals in the illusion *Sensory Overload: can overload a sense of a target by overlapping illusions it causes negative symptoms *Psychosomatic Illusion: Creating illusions so realistic and strong enough to cause actual damage, (cuts, bruises, burns...etc...) Advance Illusions *Feather Stream: By releasing some of her feathers from her wings which have her energy embedded in it she can cause a large scale illusion to a group ( appear or appear in a daze as the feathers release the energy creating the illusion to trap the enemies) *Owl Eyes: The markings around her eyes glow making her own eyes glow as well that when someone looks into it they fall into a hypnotic state allowing her to manipulate them *Siren's Calling: Soundwaves she releases from her vocals once heard by her opponent(s) messes with her opponent's equilibrium and senses making them see, hear, even smell something that's not really there. Demon Attacks I Sette Concerti (The Seven Concerts) Concerti No' 1: Echo; Illu creates doubles of herself surrounding her enemies and attacks her opponents by using the sound vibrations from her violin, the echos rebound against each other making it stronger as the attack continues. Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, "Lost Woods" Concerti No'2: Elements; '''When playing this song, any random element (fire, water, earth, air, metal) is used to either attack or defend depening on Illu's situation, but she can create large golems made out of a different element to help attack/defend her. Violins in How to Train your dragon's "Test Flight" '''Concerti No 3; Paralyze/Sleep; When played this song paralyzes the opponents and the longer the song is played the more sleepy the enemies are. The song played here is Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata . Concerti No'4: '''Nightmare Illusions; A musical piece that makes the target sees their biggest wants and desires for a moment before it changes into a horrible nightmare for them, trapping them in their own minds.The song used is Bokuno "Uninstall"''' '''Concerti No'5: '''Movement; This song as its playing allows Illu to control the movements of her opponents, even using their own attacks and abilities against themselves and teammates or stops an attack from finishing. The song used is Canon in D '''Concerti No'6: '''Sadness: When the music is heard from this song it causes the person who it is focused on to become incrediablity depressed, unwilling to move ro do anything. The song used is Bink's Sake from One Piece '''Concerti No'7: Life; '''Her last song and strongest musical piece for as long as this song is played the life of Illu's enemies are slowly drained away and absorbed either to Illu healing herself or converted to her own energy to feul a devestating attack.The Song used is Vanessa Mae, "The Devil's Trill"